Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop: The Battle in Earth/Transcript
Here's the transcript for Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop: The Battle for Earth Transcript The Space (Walt Disney Pictures plays while action music plays, then the logo disappears to make way for its animation studios) (Walt Disney Animation Studios plays, then disappears to make way for DHX Media) (DHX Media logo plays, the disappears to make way for Marvel Studios) (Marvel Studios plays, then disappears to make the way for Hasbro Studios) (Hasbro Studios logo plays and then the logo disappears) ("Disney pictures presents ("in assositaction with DHX Media, Marvel Studios and Hasbro Studios") Then the bacground fades in, the background is in space and in the Guardians of the Galaxy spaceship HQ, in there, Rocket Raccoon is relaxing with Groot. *Rocket Raccoon: Ah.... relaxing day, huh Groot? *Groot: I am Groot! *Rocket Raccoon: Ok..i'll take that as a yes. At Star-Lord, he was at the computer with Gandora and Drax the Destroyer, finding a mission to do. *Gandora: Star-Lord, are you sure that its a good idea to find a mission? *Drax: of course! *Gandora: *glares at Drax* Not talking to you, idiot. *Drax: Oh...... *Star-Lord: Because.....*doesn't remember* OH, I DON'T REMEMBER!!!! *Back at Rocket, he is still relaxing with Groot. *Rocket: Groot, what do you wanna do today? *Groot: *shrugs* I am Groot. *Rocket: .....okay? *Then the camera goes back to the space, the logo appears through space, but disappears when it goes to Earth. Where we see Ronan the Accuser, Nebula and Korath The Pursuer is lost in Downtown City Zoo. *Monkey: *on Nebula* *Nebula: Any plans? *Ronan: No.... *Korath: No, we tried to kill that stupid ass Guardians of the Poop! *Ronan: ookay.. *gets a idea* Wait a minute....I just got a idea. How about we destroy Downtown CITY?! *All the villians: THAT'S A AWESOME IDEA!!! *The next morning, Blythe came out of dumbwaiter, wearing a black t-shirt, white long sleeved shirt, white skirt, black calf leggings, socks and shoes and her hair is now in pigtails with black/white pigtails holders and she has golden earrings, jewelry golden bracelets and a necklace. She is also wearing a black leather fingerless gloves. *Blythe: Hi guys! *sees the pets watching the news* What the huh?! *Penny: Hey Blythe you should come see this *Blythe: Okay. *watches the news* *News reporter: It was heard from the zoo that the villians from "Guardians of the Galaxy" are planning to destroy Downtown City. this is me, signing off. *the news is off* *Penny: *turns on a channel that Penny Ling likes* *All the pets: NAH!!! THE NEWS REPORTERS MADE THAT UP! *At the Guardians of the Galaxy spaceship, the alert came on. *Rocket Raccoon: WHAT THE?!!! *Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, Drax and Rocket Raccoon went to the mission area. *The computer: YOU HAVE A MISSION!!! You must save Downtown City from your enemies! *Star-Lord: Ronan?! OK!! *The Computer: You have been to Earth, right? *Star-Lord: I don't know... *Computer:....okay. *Star-Lord: *turns off the computer* NEXT STOP!!! THE EARTH!!! * Meeting Blythe *They drove their spaceship to Earth, where they land on Downtown City Park. *At Blythe, she is preparing to take the pets for a walk and see Shivers. *Blythe: Are you excited to see Shivers, Pepper? *Pepper: Yeah! Well, i did remember the time when he stole our stuffs... *Blythe: I know, i remember that... memories. *They started walking to the park, where Shivers met them. *Shivers: HEY GUYS!!! *Pepper: Shivers! *hugs Shivers* *Shivers: PEPPER!!! *hugs Pepper* *Then suddenly, the ship blased and landed on the park. Rocket Raccoon was the first one to come out of the ship. *Rocket Raccoon: OH YEAH!!! DOWNTOWN CITY!!! *sees Shivers* *Shivers: Hey raccoon! *Rocket Raccoon: *screams and puts his gun in ash-laser mode and aims it and is scared* SAY ONE WORD AND YOU ARE DEAD!! *Shivers: *gulps* Mommy... *Rocket Raccoon: *shoots a laser at Shivers, killing Shivers* *Shivers: *turns into ashes and dies* *But Blythe, however, saw Shivers' death and became mad and and starts crying angrily. *Blythe: You son of a *****, you'll pay for that *Blythe and the pets start to attack the Guardians *Rocket Raccoon: STOP!! i am sorry, I HATE SQUIRRELS!!! *Star-Lord: Sorry about Rocket Raccoon, he hates squirrels... *Blythe fell to the ground and cried. *Vinnie: Who are you people *Star-Lord: Okay listen we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Peter Quill I'm the leader of the Guardians *Rocket: He's the Star-Lord, Respect him *Star-Lord: "Sighs" Rocket, we're an intergalactic peacekeeping force, we work together to keep the known galaxy stable. *Sunil Nevla: Guardians of the Galaxy huh, sort of like space heroes *Star-Lord: Mr. Personality here is Rocket Raccoon, and the big tree is Groot *Groot: I am Groot *Gamora: What did Rocket do this time? *looks at Blythe* What happened?! *Star-Lord: Rocket's issues with squirrels thats what happened *Blythe (sobbing): ROCKET KILLED SHIVERS!! *Groot: *pets Blythe* I am Groot! *Gamora smacks Rocket behind the head *Star-Lord: This is Gamora *Rocket Raccoon: Hey! What the heck is that for?! *Drax: Groot? Why are you petting a human?? *Groot: I am Groot *Groot said as he points at Rocket* *Rocket: Hey you better not blame me you know I have a thing with squirrels *Drax: Yeah, he has fear of squirrels.. *Blythe: *sobbly slaps Rocket* *Rocket Raccoon: Ow *Blythe: Thats no excuse you killed Shivers in cold blood *Rocket: .....Listen here you little *Star-Lord: Enough well deal with this later *Rocket: Ok... GAMORA, WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?!!! *Gamora: I slapped you because you're threatining a child *Blythe: I'm a teenager *Rocket: *slaps Gamora and leaves* *Drax: Peter the computer is tracking heavy activity at Station Evannu *Star-Lord: Let's rock and roll team *Drax: its located at Downtown City...? *Star-Lord: You kids should get to safety *Blythe: No wait we're coming with you *Star-Lord: It's gonna be dangerous *Blythe: Ok... *thinks about Shivers and cries quitely* *Everbody follows the Guardians to there destination. Elsewhere Ronan is causing painic in downtown *The ship stopped and it layer exploded, but the Guardians of the Galaxy including Blythe and the pets survived the Ship crash. *Blythe: *weeping quitely* *Rocket: Would you please shut up *Gamora: *dumps water on him* *Rocket: HEY!! *Ronan: Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Marx Brothers and Sister *Drax: Shut up, buckethead. *Drax runs straight to Ronan trying to deliver a punch to the face but Ronan dodges Drax's attack and grabs him by the throat and holds him up in the air *Gamora: Drax *Blythe: *sobbing* *Rocket Raccoon: I swear to God if you don't shut up I will rip you're eyes out of it's sockets and put them in my pockets so you can watch me kick the crap out of you *Gamora: *slaps Rocket* *Blythe: *crying* *Star-Lord goes in to fight Ronan when suddenly Korath the Pursuer jumped in front of him and attacked him *Blythe: *sobbly bites Korath* *Korath grabs Blythe by the throat and throws her aside *Groot: *gets Blythe* I am Groot!! *gives Blythe a frying pan* *Blythe: thanks! *sobbily grabs the frying pan and whacks Korath but it did little effect on him* *Just as Korath is about to harm Blythe all the pets including Rocket swarm all over him, biting and clawing him *Nebula: *runs and injures Zoe Trent* *Pets: ZOE! *Gamora goes into battle and fights Nebula *Nebula: Hello sister *Gamora: Hello Nebula They started fighting, then ends. * Zoe's Death *After the battle ended, Zoe was in the bed. *Zoe: Ow watch where you're putting that broken leg *Vinnie is carefully putting Zoe's injured leg on a pillow *Rocket: Not only that her leg is injured...but her ribs are broken, she just needs a few weeks of rest then she'll be alright. 2 hours later, Zoe is slowly dying. *Rocket: Guys? Is Zoe slowly dying? *Blythe and the pets: WHAT *Rocket: But don't worry there is only one way that we could save her *Blythe and the pets: What *Rocket: The reviving drink! *finds it in his bag, then realizes he left it at his home planet.* Uh oh. *Russell: Uh oh what do you men uh oh *Rocket: I LEFT THE REVIVING DRINK AT MY HOMEPLANET!!! *Russell: You'll have to go back and get it *Rocket: *relizes that some raccoon gave it and fed it to a dead raccoon* Its....been dranked?! *Blythe: Now what do we do *Rocket: We'll need to re-create the medicine but I'm gonna need some ingredients *Sunil: Actually, the ingredients goes extinct and comes back for 200 years, which the ingredients are already gone. *Rocket: Now I'll have to wait a another 200 years to make a another one!!! *Groot: I am Groot. *Vinnie: OF COURSE YOU ARE GROOT, SHUT UP! *hits Groot with Pepper's rubber chicken* *Pepper: Knock it off *Vinnie: Shut up... *Pepper: You shut up *Vinnie: No you shut up *whacks Pepper* *Pepper: OW! *Vinnie: Now that will teach you a lesson *Groot: I am Groot *Vinnie: YES YOU ARE, SO SHUT UP! *whispers to Rocket* What is it with the tree here *Rocket: Well he don't know talkin' good like me and you, so his vocabulistics is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot," exclusively in that order. *Vinnie: Ok, *whacking Groot with a frying pan several times* STOP SAYING "I AM GROOT"!! *Groot: *grabs the frying pan and whacks Vinnie several times* I AM GROOT *Vinnie: *grabs the powerful frying pan and whacks Groot* Yeah! Groot grew spikes and became so mad. *Vinnie: Oh snap *grabs gun and tries to shoot at Groot but he got smacked into the floor and looking like a pancake* *Vinnie: *unfolds himself and hits Groot with a humonous Frying pan* *Groot: *Groot now more angry than ever grabs Vinnie by the tail and start throwing him around like a rag doll* *Vinnie: *lets go of Groot's hand and puts him in a cage* Visit at School The scene begins with Blythe and the Guardians of the Galaxy going to the School with the Guardians for the visit. They enter. *Blythe: This is the school...! *Groot then walks to the fire alarm pull switch. *Groot: I am groot ( pulls the fire alarm ). Add lines and more soon... Category:Transcripts Category:Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop film series Category:Transcripts not yet complete